A Celestial Mage Will Never Be Alone
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Another cliche story of Lucy leaving to become stronger after she's kicked out of Team Natsu for Lisanna. But what if Consequences and Battles in this story were much more cruel? What if the lengths you had to go to protect someone crossed even Death? If you had to betray yourself for love? Read it! Review it! I hope you like my first FT FanFic! NaLu with some more couple Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry about my other two stories! I have a HUGE writers block on them and I have ideas for future Fan Fictions bouncing around in my head, I can't concentrate! It's killing me! I have like four more stories to hopefully post up once I finish a first and second draft. But don't fret my little readers! I haven't forgotten about my other stories! I'm working on them, be it rather slowly! But I hope you like this Fairy Tail Fan fiction I'm writing! I've read so many of these and they have good plots, don't get me wrong, but I just honestly DON'T think that Lucy would leave quietly! She's such a vibrant, fierce person! So I'm trying my own shot at one. I hope you like this first chapter! I take ALL criticism and all suggestions. TRUST ME! It was difficult to write just this first chapter! My mind and body rebelled against each other, but I have to do it! I have a good reason for Natsu acting that way to! It's a secret though so SHHH! Anyways, enough of my babbling, please READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE ALL REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**The Guild**

2 months have passed

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 months since Lisanna came back from the supposed "dead" and no one even noticed or talked to me anymore. No, I'm not trying to sound like an attention whore or something, but I miss Erza, Grey, Natsu and Happy talking to me. I missed Happy and Natsu sneaking into my house and eating everything and sleeping in my bed, because secretly, I wanted them to do it. I missed just the regular old guild fighting and brawling. All that almost never happened anymore when I arrived at the guild each day. If I was to approach someone, they would immediately give me a death glare and walk away. But I never cried. Crying shows weakness and I will NOT look weak in front of everyone. But I still had Master, Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia and even Gajeel. They talked to me everyday and gave me words of encouragement, but I honestly didn't believe them anymore.

So here I am today, drinking a vanilla milkshake at the bar by myself because Mira couldn't talk to me today, too many orders I think. I wonder what everyone's problem is but I hope it ends soon. I missed everything. And Lisanna didn't seem to like me either. I never did anything to her, but whenever I'm alone and she finds me, she screams vulgar things at me and hits me. I take it all in stride though, because I want her to like me. I began to drink me milk shake gloomily again when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion as to who could possibly be talking to me now, I turned around slowly in my seat.

And there he was with the rest of Team Natsu with an arm snaked around Lisanna's waist, Natsu Dragneel. I admit that I have loved him for a long time, ever since he caught me at the Phantom Tower, but I would rather have kept the friendship we USED to have than nothing, key word USED. Unrequited love bites you hard in the ass.

"Yeah Natsu," I asked nervously. I had been waiting for this day. I knew I was going to be kicked out of the team soon, since they always left me behind on missions and lied to me all the time. And not that I sound proud or anything, but every mission they go on with Lisanna always ends up in nearly costing their lives or failure. I don't really understand why Team Natsu still takes missions with her, but I guess they're al just happy she's back. I really WAS a replacement then, huh?

"We've all reached an agreement and we want you off the team. Lisanna is better for the team and you can get stronger in the meanwhile," Natsu replied as they all nodded, Erza and Grey being the only ones who didn't nod and couldn't look me in the eyes. The "Lisanna being better for the team" part sort of ticked me off since they NEVER finish a job right, but this is their choice.

"And can I ask why you want me off the team?" I just wanted a reason to leave; a tiny reason wouldn't hurt could it?

"Ugh, why do you have to make this so difficult?! You're weak, you always drag us down when we're on a mission and all you do is hide behind your weak little spirits. You're not strong enough and never will be strong enough to truly be called a member of Team Natsu. Lisanna is much stronger than you and is better than you," Natsu smirked as Lisanna clung to him with a smirk to rival his own. Erza, Grey and Happy merely stood with horrified faces as Natsu's words rung in the air. The entire guild began to quiet down and whisper between themselves as they stared at the group.

Lucy's keys began to give off a bright light as they all felt their masters' distress. All of them deeply cared and loved their master, so each one slowly appeared after forcing their own gates open. Each one stood behind Lucy quietly, but with battle stances as they all gave death glares directed at Team Natsu and Lisanna. The only ones who stepped forward to stand next to Lucy were Loke, Virgo, and Plue. Every member in the guild at this point was death quiet as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Lucy trembled in rage and fury as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her hands were balled up by her sides so tightly, the skin turned white and her nails dug into her palms, spilling blood. She could feel her spirits all standing behind her and she could feel the stares from the guild burning into her body as she stared at the floor. A single crystal tear escaped its prison and dropped to the floor.

"Don't cry Lucy, I was only telling you the truth," Natsu arrogantly said.

"Don't you EVER insult my spirits in front of me!" Lucy stood up tall as her spirits stepped closer to their master, Virgo and Loke already preparing to fight, "You can call ME whatever you want, but leave my spirits out of this! They are NOT weak! They are powerful! My spirits are not shields and I am NOT weak!"

"Just face-"Natsu began before Plue stepped forward. It shocked the guild as he walked forward for the first time not shaking or trembling, but standing tall in front of Lucy. It shocked the guild even more as they heard the low sound coming out from his normally sweet little self.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone gasped as they heard Plue growl for the first in their lives. Natsu, being the only one who can understand Plue, growled back at the little dog.

"Plue, its okay. We're leaving this guild anyways! I was never Nakama and all their smiles to me were fake. I've never had any real family in this world except for my mother, but even then she was from a different world entirely. It's time I call Maggie, don't you think?" Lucy smiled bitterly as she picked up Plue in her arms and walked over to the guild doors, her spirits still standing the same spot since they were shocked.

"Loke, I don't expect you to come with me if you want to stay with your own Nakama and I won't blame you if you do," Lucy pulled out a shiny white ivory key with pearls studded on the top.

"I and the rest of us are YOUR faithful spirits and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now and many of us would still be under cruel treatment of our previous owners. I owe my life to you so I shall follow you wherever you go. If this is how Fairy Tail truly treats their members, then they can consider the both of us leaving Fairy Tail," Loke spoke up as he walked over to Lucy and grabbing her hand. The rest of the spirits followed in suit and they all stood in a semi-circle inside the guild. Slowly each spirit disappeared back into their on world except for Plue, Loke and Virgo. Natsu and Lisanna smirked at Lucy as Erza tried desperately to remain straight faced and Grey didn't even try to stop the tears that pooled around his eyes. Happy merely flew to Lucy and buried himself in her chest until she smiled gently and carefully peeled him off of her.

"We shall follow you where ever you go Princess," Virgo smiled

"Pu Puuun~" Plue shook in Lucy's arms as he gave her a smile and a pat.

"Lu-chan! Don't leave us," Levy snapped out of her daze and had tears running down her eyes as she ran forward, only to be pulled back by Gajeel as he held her close to his body, "Don't leave Fairy Tail!"

Lucy looked forward and held the key close to her body, "I was just a replacement for Lisanna. I was never truly a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy held her right hand in the air as her guild mark began to disappear and was replaced by a large white circle stamp with different symbols in the outside ring and a large golden crown in the center. Several long white strands began to curve around her arm and ended at her forearm, creating an intricate web of spirals and stars. Everyone turned around as they heard Master jump down from the railing and walk towards Lucy quickly.

"The Royal Seal, how?" Master gasped as he touched the stamp on Lucy's hand and looked at her bitter smile.

"I found out a month ago when Maggie first confronted me after she pulled me into the forest and showed me who she was," Lucy held the key out in front of her and chanted out loud, "Gate to the Mystic Lands, Draco Mundi, I open thee!"

A large portal opened up in the middle of the guild and when everyone looked inside, they all marveled at the scene. Large mountains and valleys filled with snow, flowers, rain, ponds and forest were scattered throughout the land and beyond. Dragons flew across the sky except for a single dragon that passed through the gate. It was a multi colored dragon with a smooth body and gentle hazel eyes that looked straight at Lucy.

Once the dragon passed through, a bright flash of light lit the guild and in the dragons place stood a tall slender woman with long dark brown hair with large hazel eyes, a button nose and a soft pink mouth. She wore a simple white dress and was barefoot as she stepped across the floor and stood next to Master.

A gentle voice spoke up and immediately began to calm down the emotions boiling inside of Lucy's heart, "Are you sure you accept the offer Lucy? You understand the dangers of you accepting and taking the throne after your mother because there is no going back once you step through the gate."

Lucy took one last look at the guild and her ex-team to see if anyone would stop her. No one did, not one person except for Grey who was shaking his head and mumbling to himself on how it was all a bad dream, Levy who struggled to escape Gajeel, Erza who had tears running down her face and tried desperately to walk forward as her legs betrayed her, Happy who flew around in circles with tears streaming down his eyes, even Gajeel seemed to be holding himself back from stopping the girl he called "Bunny Girl". Lucy shifted her gaze to Natsu, hoping, wishing, DYING to hear the words that would stop her, but was only met with a glare. Finally, Lucy looked at Loke, Virgo and Plue and to find that each one stared at Lucy, waiting for her answer.

"Let's go guys," Lucy smiled bravely as she saw he spirits smile cheerfully at her response, "Our real home is waiting for us to come back to."

"Take care Lucy, you can always come back to Fairy Tail anytime," Mast-no Makarov smiled sadly as she stepped through the portal with the dragon and her spirits.

"NO LU-CHAN," Levy finally escaped from Gajeel after kicking him in the shin. She ran desperately to the center of the guild where the portal stood, only to be met with a final smiling glimpse of Lucy's dazzling smile that shone even brighter than the sun.

"Arigato Levy, I'll write soon okay?" Lucy's final image disappeared, leaving a small trail of sparkly dust behind. Levy began to dry sob as she fell to the floor on her knees, begging this all to be a nightmare, to see Lucy walk through the guild doors again with a smile and go sit in her usual spot at the bar. But she wasn't coming anymore.

That was when the endless tears began to stream down her porcelain face. She sobbed on the floor, unaware of the stares and frowns she was getting. She pounded the floor with her small fists as Grey finally accepted the truth and fell down to the floor in a heap. Erza finally walked forward as she tried to touch the air in which the gate stood and Happy stopped flying and stood on the floor, muttering unintelligible words to him. Gajeel bit his lip as he felt the room darken considerably from the loss of Bunny Girl. Sure, he almost tried to kill her, but even he couldn't deny that he had grown a soft spot for the bubbly girl. Hell, she had FORGIVEN him for everything he did to her; she didn't deserve what just happened right now.

Instead, Gajeel stepped forward and bent down in front of the small bluenette. Gajeel wanted to tear the Fire Dragon Slayer to pieces for making this happen. Even he knew that what the idiot did was horrible. He picked up the sobbing girl and held her close to him as she hid her face in his neck and clung to the Iron Dragon Slayer. He walked to the guilds doors and stood there for a minute before opening the door.

"Even after all the time you ignored her, glared at her and treated her harshly, she still wished for you to care about her until the end. It wouldn't of have mattered if Levy or Master or I stopped her because she KNEW we at least cared, she wanted someone else to stop her. But no one even got up off their lazy asses to try. I'm happy she left, that way, she can escape the misery she felt here," Gajeel boomed from the guild entrance as he stepped out, the doors clashing shut as they went back to their original spots in the doorway.

The sound echoed through the guild hall as the air thickened with regret, sadness, despair, shame and anger. The guild members hung their heads as they began to realize their actions and the consequences. Their favorite guild member was gone; the bubbly shining piece of sun had left for another world to find a family that could care about her. Every guild member slowly began to feel the pain and loss shoot straight through their hearts as they began to cry and sob.

Lucy of Fairy Tail, their smiling sun, their glue, and their favorite guild member would no longer walk though those double doors with a shining smile and sit at her favorite spot at the bar.

There would no longer be a blonde celestial mage smacking Natsu in the head for his stupid actions, or screaming at Grey for stripping, or complaining about her missing rent money. There would no longer be any Lucy to laugh with, cry with or joke around with. And it hurt.

Dear Mavis it hurt so badly when they put the puzzle together.


	2. Chapter 2: HOLD ON JUST A SECOND

**Hello! This is the second chapter of my fanfic! I didn't want to bore you with details of her training, but if you want, by request I will put some up on the next chapter! This relationship with Lucy and Hunter is purely only momentary! This is still a NaLu! So don't fret! I hope you guys like this next chapter. The chapters for my other storied will hopefully be up soon! READ AND REVIEW MINNA! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Draco Mundi**

"Lucy, before you begin your training, you need to understand the history of the kingdom you'll take over one day," Maggie explained to Lucy as they sat in the library of Lucy's Royal Castle. She was in her human form to stand inside the castle, still wearing the same white dress she wore to bring Lucy back from Earth Land.

The library was several stories high with different platforms on each level. A spiral staircase led up to each level. It had numerous reading chairs on the lower levels and hundreds of reading lamps. Maggie and Lucy currently sat in the lower levels where the history of Layla's kingdom currently resided.

"All you've told me since the forest is that my mother somehow became the queen of this world and united the three worlds to create a kingdom that she ruled," Lucy remembered from their previous conversation in the forest.

"Long ago, the phoenix, fairy and dragons worlds fought constantly and never ceased to stop. Brutal wars killed many families and brought despair and blood to our sacred lands. One day, a brave woman entered our world by accident. We used to have an old lore in our worlds about a mysterious woman who would one day enter our world bearing a Royal Symbol. The celestial dragon, Caelestia, who could peer into the future, foresaw the woman entering hundreds of years before the woman actually came. The day she stepped into the Draco Mundi, the Royal Symbol, such as yours, appeared on her right hand and we instantly knew she was our destined queen. We brought her back to the castle and crowned her. When the new queen, Queen Layla Heartfillia found out about our wars, she proposed the Societas Terris Mysticum, a treaty to bring our worlds together. At first, the other worlds refused to be ruled by one Queen, but when they met Layla, they couldn't help but be drawn to her kindness, so they agreed. The elders of each world passed their blessings and powers to the Heartfillia family line so each child born into the family would gain the powers to master the magic's for each world. They also gave her the keys to summon each great fairy, dragon and phoenix to aid her. Unfortunately, on July 7, 777, the two dragons, Weisslogia and Skiadrum were brought back to the dragon world because of the near death murder attempt their children did to them. Layla healed them in time, but lost her life once she lost control of her magic," Maggie answered for Lucy.

"So I'm going to have to train in each world to learn every art? I have to learn the magic for 24 dragons, elder fairies, and 6 phoenixes?" Lucy tilted her head to the side when she got confused.

"Yes, but we shall also teach you the forgotten God Slayer magic's and the Demon Slaying arts. It is imperative you learn everything," Maggie closed her eyes in thought.

"God and Demons Slaying?" Lucy questioned out loud.

"Yes, we hope that you will help us create an alliance with them as well before-never mind," Maggie quickly stopped herself.

"Before what?" Lucy pressed on.

"I would like you to meet someone Lucy," Maggie quickly changed the subject, ignoring Lucy's grumbling, "My son, the Elemental Dragon Slayer, Hunter Marshall. Come in Hunter! I can tell your standing outside the door!"

"Yes mother," a deep voice rang out in the quiet library as heavy footsteps were heard crossing the room. When the boy stepped into the light, Lucy couldn't help but scream in her mind like a fan girl.

He was tall for one thing; almost two and a half heads taller than Lucy. He had vibrant, big green eyes and untamed dark brown spiky hair that gave him a slightly rugged look. He had a ruff metal head look to him with all the black he was wearing, but looked incredibly smart as well. He wore a tight black t-shirt showing off all the right muscles and black skinny jeans that hung off his hips at the right places. He wore simple black combat boots and sat down in the chair next to Lucy.

"So Lucy, Hunter is your personal partner. You will train with him, eat with him, visit the other worlds with him, talk to him, you will do everything with him," Maggie explained as Hunter gave Lucy a satisfied smirk at the red blush creeping up Lucy's face.

"N-n-no w-way in hell!" Lucy stuttered out.

"And why not princess? Did you know that if a male dragon defeats a female dragon, they immediately become their mate?" Hunter smirked again at the even redder blush spreading across Lucy's face, blushing slightly himself since he actually WAS very attracted and curious about Lucy.

Maggie sat there with a satisfied smile on her face as she watched the two bicker and fight between themselves. She knew these two would get along famously and she even hoped they could possibly mate as well. They seemed like such a lovely couple and Maggie knew about the pain Lucy had felt. She watched the young girl everyday. She only hoped Hunter could heal the wounds in Lucy's heart to gain it. And maybe the strength to defeat Lucy as well.

This would be VERY interesting to watch, Maggie chuckled to herself as she saw Lucy give her famous Lucy Kick to Hunter and him doubling over in pain.

**1 month later**

Lucy growled at Hunter as he once again, stepped into her room while she was changing and saw her naked. She SWEARS he did this on person! But she couldn't help but smile at the idiot Elemental Dragon Slayer. He reminded her so much of Natsu, but changed her heart in so many ways. He had a shit eating smirk that annoyed her to hell, DECENT table manners, always saw her naked, barged into her room, read her novel, slept in her bed, annoyed her to hell, flirted with her, but he was also everything to her now. She loved the idiot and his possessive tendencies towards her. Whenever one of the other male Dragon Slayers flirted with her, he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, put his chin on top of her head and growled loudly at anyone who approached Lucy within a ten foot radius. At first she though it was annoying, but she grew to love it when he did that to her. She also loved his loving affection to her when they were alone and how he always made he smile for the most idiotic things.

"Hunter, get the hell OUT!" Lucy screeched as Hunter stood there with a nose bleed after Lucy's towel accidentally fell off.

She sighed as he stumbled out the door and closed it softly. She quickly got ready to go to her next dragon she had to learn from. The Water Dragon if she remembers correctly.

**6 years later**

Lucy lied down in her bed next to Hunter as she thought about the last few years. Lucy also changed dramatically. Her hair now went to her waist and curled at the ends, her boobs grew another size, she was slightly taller, wore less revealing clothes and her face and personality matured. She sent letters to Levy all the time and often told her messenger fairy, Thalia to pick up Levy's response letters. She told her about her coronation ceremony and how she was now the new queen and she told her about Hunter. She was happy to hear that Levy and Gajeel had finally gotten together, but never asked for information about what happened to the guild during those six years. Lucy and Hunter had also become the best of friends.

They went through everything together, from Lucy's nightmares to escaping the wrath of Igneel, who they played pranks on all the time. They also went through all of Lucy's training together, which she had finished not too long ago, but was still finishing on learning some magic's she learned along the way. Hunter had also successfully defeated Lucy in battle to claim her as his mate about a year ago. Although she still complained that he cheated as Lucy pouted at the day he finally beat her.

_Flash Back_

_ "Hunter," Lucy whined, "Aren't you getting tired of me kicking your ass every time I do this?"_

_ "Not until you're mine," Hunter smirked as he stood in a fighting pose_

_ Truthfully, Lucy wished he would just beat her already. He always asked for her not to hold back but she wanted him to claim her already. They had confessed to each other a few months ago and that's when Hunter began to fight her. He desperately wanted to win, but Lucy was no longer an easy opponent. He almost always lost a few minutes into the battle and he was the strongest of the 19 dragon slayers here in Draco Mundi. _

_ Each dragon had a child here in this world since Layla's last dying wish was to protect her daughter form the enemies that lived in each world. So she ordered each dragon to take in an orphaned child and raise them in which ever world they chose, so some of the Dragon Slayers were stuck in Draco Mundi while the others were stuck in Earth Land. Lucy met each one and loved spending time with everyone. They were also fiercely protective of Lucy, especially Hunter. They accompanied her when she left to different worlds even though she tried to make them stay._

_ "Your beating then," Lucy stood still as Hunter charged at her and swiped at her feet, in which she jumped over and landed on his head, smacking him into the ground._

_ "Gotcha," Hunter smirked as Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, gasping in shock as Hunter grabbed her feet that laid on his back and flipped her over, straddling her as his fist stopped a few inches from her face. Lucy pouted before smiling widely and wrapping her arms around Hunters neck._

_ "Finally," Lucy whispered as Hunter bent down to brush his lips softly against her own as he smirked against her lips._

_ "Finally," He repeated before he smashed her lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She quickly responded by pulling him closer to her and crushing his body to hers. Far too soon, they broke apart for air and stared at each other with small smiles in their faces. _

_ "Well this is enjoyable," a low chuckle was heard as Hunter and Lucy snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. A tall man with bright read hair, dark brown eyes, kakis, a brown polo and sandals stood at the edge to the clearing in which they were both laying down in. _

_ "Well Igneel, I guess now the cats out of the bag," Hunter smirked as he sat up and placed Lucy on his lap, sighing contently when he wrapped his arms around his new mate and placed his chin on her shoulder, Lucy melting into his embrace. _

_ "And I used to think my own son would win the heart of Lucy Heartfillia, but I guess it's going to be Lucy Marshall now," Igneel joked lightly as he turned around and walked away, hiding his frown at how his IDIOTIC son could let such a wonderful woman slip from his fingertips. _

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

"Lu…cy…" Hunter mumbled in his sleep as Lucy turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his warm body, "I…lo….ve…yo…u…"

Lucy blushed furiously since it was the first time Hunter had said those words to her, be it in his sleep. Hunter reached out in his sleep to grab Lucy by the waist with his arms and yank her towards him, cuddling with her like a teddy bear. Yes, that's right. Hunter was Cuddle Whore.

"Hunter, wake up, we have to go already," Lucy whispered into his ear as his eyes snapped open and he pulled Lucy closer to him.

"But LUUUUUUUCY," Hunter whined as he placed his forehead on Lucy's.

"Ryder, come on, before the other Dragon Slayers catch us," Lucy pouted her irresistible pout that always worked on Hunter.

Hunter sighed before he kissed Lucy on the lips lightly, stood up and walked to the corner of their enormous master bedroom they shared now. He grabbed their already packed bags and grabbed Lucy's hand as she re-quipped the key to open the gate.

"I open thee, gate to Fairy Tail, Magnolia," Lucy chanted as the gate popped up and Lucy and Hunter ran through it before they were discovered.

"You sure about this Lucy?" Hunter asked carefully as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and held her close to her. They stared at the guild doors in front of them and heard quiet conversations coming form inside the guild. Hunter knew about Lucy's horrible past here and couldn't help but feel the urge to carry her away from here.

"No time like now," Lucy smiled bravely before placing a hand on the door handle, "Besides, I'm pretty sure the others will kill us if we go back now."

Both Lucy and Hunter shook with fear at the thought of the others catching them.

"Well now or never," Lucy sighed as she ripped open the doors and stared at the guild members which snapped their heads in their direction.

Hunter instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around Lucy's waist as everyone stepped forward to the blonde in his arms.

"Lucy?" everyone gasped as she stood there smiling like a pro

"I'm back," Lucy smiled softly as she placed her hand on Hunter's arm.

"LUCY!"

**The Guild**

The guild bounced back to life after they yelled out her name. They had lost their sun, glue, hell; they lost the life of Fairy Tail. No one was the same anymore except for Levy who got constant letters from Lucy. When they saw her step through those doors, nobody could believe it was actually her. They were all in horrible shape and Natsu was the worst of them all. Six years after she left, he STILL searched for her desperately. He was a madman after he realized what he did.

"Lucy!" Natsu stomped to her, ready to give her a hug and a good piece of his mind about her leaving him when a tall man stepped in front of Lucy, Blocking her from his sight.

"Sorry, but could you please move," Natsu practically growled at the man before glaring at him.

"I can't let you get any closer to her than this," the man replied.

"Hunter," Lucy whispered

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I'm your personal protector. It's my job to take care of you. I can't let him come close to you without caution," the man named Hunter answered HIS Lucy. Lucy was HIS, so he should let him through! Sure, he messed up six years ago, but he never meant those things. He wanted to scream at her not to leave, but something held him back and made his mouth say something else. It killed him to watch her leave him.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Natsu growled

"I believe you as a fellow Dragon Slayer, but I still can't let you though," Hunter crossed his arms as he laced his feet firmly on the ground.

"And why the hell not?" Natsu practically lunged at Lucy before the guy punched him and sent him flying across the guild.

"I won't let you touch what's mine," Hunter stated calmly as he wrapped an arm around Lucy once more.

"Yours," Natsu questioned as he stood back up and ignited his fist.

"Natsu don't fight him, he's much stronger than you!" Lucy warned Natsu.

"I won't let you touch my mate," Hunter grabbed the top of Lucy's blue t-shit and pulled it down to show the mark of an Elemental Dragon Slayer Mark over her heart. He grabbed his own shirt and lifted it to show the Mark Lucy left on him over his heart, exactly like the one that now covered her right arm and hand.

"Lucy…is your…mate?" Natsu felt a lump in his throat as he saw the symbols marking the two.

"That's right Natsu," Lucy explained shyly as she fixed her shirt and grabbed Hunter's hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Well This Is Awkward

**The Guild**

"I won't let you touch my mate," Hunter grabbed the top of Lucy's blue t-shit and pulled it down to show the mark of an Elemental Dragon Slayer Mark over her heart. He grabbed his own shirt and lifted it to show the Mark Lucy left on him over his heart, exactly like the one that now covered her right arm and hand.

"Lucy…is your…mate?" Natsu felt a lump in his throat as he saw the symbols marking the two.

"That's right Natsu," Lucy explained shyly as she fixed her shirt and grabbed Hunter's hand.

It killed Natsu when he heard that. He was too late, she was claimed already and there was nothing he could do. He could still fight for her though, right? He could still fight and prove to her that he loved her as well. He screwed up BIG time six years ago and he knew it. But he wouldn't just give up the fight over Lucy's heart, even if she was claimed.

"How did you claim her?" Natsu asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"In the Draco Mundi, female dragons are much stronger than male dragons, so in order to prove our love and claim them; we have to defeat the female in battle. As you can imagine, Lucy is the most powerful Dragon Slayer in Draco Mundi, so she gave me quite a beating until I finally won against her. It took a long time, but I finally found her weakness," Hunter explained as he smirked at the memory of his winning battle.

"You cheated," Lucy whined.

"But you're happy I did right?" Hunter fake pouted.

"Of course I am," Lucy smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Fight me Lucy!" Natsu roared as he lit up his fist and threw it at Lucy's undefended face.

He gasped in shock when he felt a hand catch his fist and suck up the flames. He looked up to see that Lucy was the culprit of the act and that Hunter was staring at him with an amused smile.

"Then lets take this outside," Hunter smirked at Natsu's astonished face and walked to the back entrance with Lucy, quickly followed by the entire guild, "Just don't cry when you get your ass kicked by Lucy."

"Hell no! I'm the Salamander," Natsu ignited his arms and smirked at Lucy who stood at the other side of the field, undefended, "I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy looked up to see that Natsu was charging at her with his fist ablaze. She quickly side stepped as he threw punches directed at Lucy's face and ignited one fist with fire to punch Natsu to the other side of the field. Deciding to use her breath instead of roar, she made a small 'o' with her mouth and released a fire torrent bigger then Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. It threw him farther away and left him unconscious on the ground.

"Two minutes Lucy, are you slacking off on your training?" Hunter walked towards his mate as the guild stared in shock at the enormous crater Natsu laid in.

"N-no," Lucy sputtered out as she fumbled with her hands.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA OF THE SOCIETAS TERRIS MYSTICUM, WHAT DID YOUR PERSONAL GUARD TELL YOU ABOUT COMING HERE UNDEFENDED!?" a voice boomed from the center of the field.

"Crap, they found us so fast," Lucy and Hunter grabbed each other as they quivered in fear at the portal opening from where the voice boomed.

"Who are you talking about?" Makarov asked as the guild stared at the two huddling together in fear.

"Lucy's personal guards, the Dragon Slayer Regia Statio; we were supposed to wait for them to come here with us, but LUCY here wanted to come alone," Hunter explained as he held Lucy tighter when the portal cleared and in came 19 different Dragon Slayers, all varying from the ages of 13 to 24.

The leader of the group spoke up again and the sound even chilled the Titania's bones, "LUCY, what did we tell you?"

"Gomenasai Rebecca, I just wanted to meet them before you came," Lucy shook like a leaf as she clung to Hunter tighter.

"AND YOU HUNTER, you know the dangers that follow Lucy around now! Why would you bring her here unprotected without her personal guard?" Rebecca walked to the two and ordered the other 18 to come out of the portal and stand guard.

"W-well I…..WAIT! I can protect her," Hunter sputtered to the Dragon Slayer.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Wendy and Gajeel asked at the same time as Natsu began to slowly stand up and gawk at the sight in front of him.

"We are Queen Lucy's personal guard, the Dragon Slayer Regia Statio," Rebecca calmly responded.

"Wait, so all of you are Dragon Slayers?" Natsu was wide eyed as he stared at all the people standing in front of him.

"Yes, and if I am correct, so are you Natsu Dragneel, child of Igneel. So it was YOUR job to protect the Queen when we couldn't! Yet here you are, sparing with the Queen who has a Mate already!" Rebecca hissed as Natsu flinched and looked at his feet.

"What Slaying magic do you have?" Erza and Grey spoke at the same time.

"I am the Sun Dragon Slayer, Rebecca Hawthorne and my twin is the Moon Dragon Slayer David Hawthorne," Rebecca explained as another boy stepped forward. They had the same height and stature, but Rebecca had waist long blonde hair with caramel while her twin had short spiky black hair with grey eyes, "We are the second and third in command after Hunter Marshall. We are known as the Sky Siblings and live in the Draco Mundi with the rest of the Dragon Slayers."

"Lucy, so this is what you've been doing these past few years," Makarov gasped as the guild began to whisper between themselves about the Dragon Slayers.

"Yeah, I've been busy," Lucy smiled widely as the Dragon Slayers formed a semi-circle around her with Hunter by her side and Rebecca and David flanking them. There were five spots empty in the circle, but no one paid any heed to those spots anymore. They belonged to those five Dragon Slayers in Earth Land, but only once they understood the responsibility of protecting the queen with their lives could they be accepted and gain their markings.

"Why are there some spots missing people?" Natsu questioned Lucy.

"Because those are your spots in the Guard; we've kept them empty for the time being. Except for Sting and Rogue's places; those are being filled quite soon. Weisslogia and Skiadrum are training new pupils and they have almost completed their training. The only spots empty are yours, Gajeel's and Wendy's."

"We want to join," the three simultaneously said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Dragon Slayers and Lucy all exclaimed.

"We want to join," Natsu smiled widely as Gajeel smirked and Wendy smiled widely.


	4. Chapter 4: And The Fight Begins

**Hey guys, this is the fourth chapter, and school starts tomorrow! Ack! Well I hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW AS WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail**

**The Guild**

"Because those are your spots in the Guard; we've kept them empty for the time being. Except for Sting and Rogue's places; those are being filled quite soon. Weisslogia and Skiadrum are training new pupils and they have almost completed their training. The only spots empty are yours, Gajeel's and Wendy's."

"We want to join," the three simultaneously said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Dragon Slayers and Lucy all exclaimed.

"We want to join," Natsu smiled widely as Gajeel smirked and Wendy smiled widely.

"I-I guess, but we should talk to the other dragons before. These guys aren't even fully trained yet, so they wouldn't really hold up in any of the battles we fight now a days with the Demon World's rebels," Rebecca and David simultaneously said as they turned to face their queen.

"Well I guess we shou-"Lucy began until she felt an enormous amount of energy coming from behind her and a loud clapping sound.

"Wonderful my beautiful Queen _Lucy_," a loud voice spoke up, sneering Lucy's name as they spoke, "I feel so lucky today, I only wanted to exterminate the queen, but now I get to wreak havoc on her personal guard as well! What a lucky day this is!"

Lucy turned around slowly, wide eyed as she stared at the man standing a few feet away from her. He smirked as he saw the horrified expression on her face.

"I-I thought I killed you already Edward," Lucy hissed at the man as he began to walk forward slowly.

"Lucy, why would you try to kill someone? That's heartless," the guild began to whisper hurtful things between themselves as Lucy fought back tears at the memories of how hurt she used to be.

The Dragon Slayer Regia Statio began to growl and release roars between themselves as they heard the hurtful words come from them. Rebecca, having slightly better senses because of the Sun that was out, smelled large amounts of strange magic coming from each guild member.

"Hunter, do you sense this?" She questioned to her superior.

"Yes, but for now, keep this amongst ourselves until we find the culprit," He whispered lowly so not even Lucy could hear them.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! IF IT WASN'T FOR QUEEN LUCY, YOUR WORLD WOULDN'T EXIST ANYMORE! SHE SAVED YOUR HIDES FROM A DEATH BLAST FROM EDWARD, SO SHUT UP AND PAY RESPECTS TO HER RISKING HER LIFE FOR YOUR MISERABLE ONES," David roared out in anger as the guild slowly began to quiet from the murderous glares they were getting from the surrounding Dragon Slayers.

"Lucy, you grew too weak to actually kill me in the end, so your spell merely weakened me for a long time," Edward snickered as Lucy stared wide eyed at him.

"I formed a treaty with your King, _Prince Edward_, so you can't just attack out of the blue anymore!" Lucy snarled at the man in front of her.

"That stupid treaty means NOTHING to me, so now prepare yourself for death my sweet little Lucy," Edward cackled as his eyes began to glow a bright red and his physical appearance began to change form a human body into something much more demonic and evil.

His legs slowly began to morph into scaly clawed feet and his torso into that of a snake's body. His arms began to grow bloody claws and his head grew two spiral horns out of his forehead. His eyes grew into slits and his mouth began growing deadly fangs.

"Tiffany," Lucy yelled out to the Space Dragon Slayer, "Set up a space lock on the guild members, hurry!"

"Hai," a tall girl with dark purple hair, grey eyes and markings all around her arms began walking towards the guild members. Her eyes began to glow a bright green light, and before the guild members could protest, they were trapped in a clear box with strange symbols written on the walls.

"Levy, Fried," Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, and Grey called out to the two.

"I've never seen this writing, or this type of high caliber spell. I can't re-write it or even translate it for that matter," Levy gasped as Fried had the same reaction.

"Don't bother wasting your breath," a small voice chirped, "My big sister just placed one of her strongest spells on you for your protection on demand of the queen. But don't worry, we won't allow the spell to break or for you guys to get hurt."

"Who are you?" Master asked.

"Me?" a little girl around Wendy's age with hip long black hair and eyes that shone like gold stared at the master, "My name is Harper Stone and I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer. My big sister, the ne who placed this spell is you, is Tiffany Hall, the Space Dragon Slayer. She can create new worlds and do a lot of cool stuff!" she beamed with an adorable smile on her face.

"Can you let us out of here? We want to help Lucy," Natsu asked the little girl.

"Nope, only my sister or Queen Lucy can do that. That's how powerful this spell is! But I'm scared for the queen," Hope began to tear up.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked as she placed her hands on the clear walls.

"Well, two years ago when Prince Edward of the Demons wanted to destroy this world, Queen Lucy intervened. But it was a horrible, bloody battle. It took everything the queen had not to die and even then, she almost didn't survive. It took all of her combined powers, the dragons, fairies and phoenixes and Dragon Slayers to finally bring down Edward. It was horrible, Hunter was so afraid of losing the Queen, he confessed to the queen a few days after the ordeal," Hope sighed as Lucy ordered a few of the Dragon Slayers to go back to the dragon world and protect the dragons, "It's time to fight now, take care, Fairy Tail."

"NO LET US OUT," Natsu roared

"Look Natsu," Erza gasped as she watched the battle between the remaining twelve Dragon Slayers, Lucy and the demon.

Lucy was beginning to emit so much magic power that the guild never thought could come from one single person. The dragon slayers stood behind Lucy in a semi-circle, emitting the same amount of magic.

"So this is how powerful Lucy has become," Grey gasped.

"Lucy, enough playing around, fight me," Edward snickered, but scowled when he saw the Dragon Slayers prepare their attacks, "ALONE."

Edward quickly placed a spell on the dragon slayers, rendering them unable to move. They all looked at the queen with wide eyes full of fear as she stood against the enemy completely alone.

Lucy quickly ignited her hands on fire as she ran forward and began to punch Edward mercilessly, scowling when nothing seemed to work. She quickly dodged when Edward sent a death blast at her and hit him once more before backing off completely. Edward stepped forward as he aimed at Lucy again and shot a black ball from his hands, which Lucy cut through with a swipe of her hand.

"You've gotten better Lucy, But lets see if you can stop this," Edward smirked evilly as he began chanting under his breathe and a large black ball began to grow in his hands.

"That magic power," Erza stared wide eyed at the battle, "It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Crap," Lucy ran forward as Edward released the shot towards the guild members and stood in front of the spell, already placing up her own to stop it.

"LUCY DON'T DO IT," the Dragon Slayers all screech as they saw Lucy stand in front of the guild members.

"24 DRAGON PROTECTION, FAIRY WALL, PHOENIX FLAMES!" Lucy grunted as she placed her arms in front of her and the magic circles began to form immediately, grunting in pain as the blast hit and shoved her back. She bit her lip as the pain began to build, but couldn't stop the scream of bloody murder that escaped her lips.

"LUCY," Hunter and Natsu screeched out as tears began to fall from her eyes at the deep gashes that the blast was making on her body. With one final push, she finally destroyed the black spell and smiled gently as she fell backwards into the ground.

"Hmm, this really changes things," Edward smirked as he disappeared and released the Dragon Slayers.

"Lucy!" Hunter ran to her as she lay gasping in the ground, "Tiffany, release the wall!"

Hunter quickly crouched down next to Lucy as he stared at the horrific wounds on her body. He wanted to touch her, but didn't know where.

"I open the- g-gate t-to the dragon—ons," Lucy gasped as the gate opened and in walked in 5 figures who immediately rushed to the fallen queen.

"Vitem, Grandeeny, Maggie, Caelestia, quickly heal Lucy before she dies on us," A tall man with bright red hair ordered as the four females quickly threw Hunter away from Lucy and began to chant under their breath, a bright white light immediately surrounding Lucy and lifting her into the air a few feet above the ground.

"Igneel," Natsu asked the man as he walked forward, flinching when the man growled menacingly under his breath.

"Yes Natsu, it's me but right now the queen is more important. Take me to your infirmary," Igneel barked at the boy who quickly led the four women into the guild infirmary and saw them gently place Lucy on the bed.

Hunter quickly followed and walked to the empty chair where he wouldn't disturb the four working dragons. They worked for several hours, healing Lucy non-stop as the guild waited patiently down stairs, thinking the same thing over in their heads.

"Lucy saved us even after all we did to her? And she's dying in the infirmary because of us?"


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back Home Again

**Hello my little readers! This Is the newest chapter so applaud? No? okay…. Anyways, High School finally started now for me ._. BOO! Less time to write now a days. Its fun since this is the second day of school and if you do not know, school in sunny, tanned California now starts three weeks EARLIER! Meaning August 13, 2013 for us Californians. My school has a LOOOOOONG name too! The acronym alone is like six letters long! OHMMHS! DEAR GOD ITS HUMUNGUS! Hee hee, that sounded like humus…. I'm getting off topic now! ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the little GajVy moment I put in the end, I just couldn't resist! I hope you like it though! I'm thinking of joining the newspaper club at school… I mean I've had Honors English in Magnet since elementary school and I've always had the highest GPA out of all my classmates …that should be fun right? And maybe Leader Ship, and Volley Ball and Soft Ball, and more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I tyyypee~~~~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**The Guild**

Vitem, Maggie, Caelestia and Grandeeny finally finished healing Lucy in the infirmary after twelve consecutive hours of performing various spells to try and control the damage done to Lucy's body and magic reserve. When the four went downstairs to deliver the news, they left Lucy's unconscious body surrounded by a magical barrier to protect and heal her body quicker. Hunter, of course, immediately went to his mates' bedside and refused to move even though his mother asked him to rest and eat. He merely shook his head and lay down in Lucy's bed, a protective arm encasing her now delicate body.

"How is Lucy doing?" Igneel asked as he saw the four female dragons descend the stairs and walk into the center of the guild. Everyone immediately perked up when they saw the four, anxious to hear about Lucy's condition.

"She has a lot of damage done to her, not just to her body, but also to her magic reserve as well. She strained her powers too much protecting this lot, so it will take a long time before she finally awakens. I wanted to transport her back to the dragon world as soon as possible so she could heal quicker in Grandeeny's magic gardens," Maggie explained to Igneel as the other three females nodded and stared at Igneel expectantly.

"Well we must go quickly before Edward decides to pop up again. We may have enough power to stop him for sometime, but Lucy's current condition is much more important. Hurry and prepare her for transport," Igneel decided quickly as he saw the confusion written on the guild members.

"You're taking Lucy away from us already?" Levy and Cana asked as they saw Maggie and Vitem walk up the stairs to Lucy's room.

"We have to; she is much too reckless when she is with this bunch. We cannot allow her to be injured anymore, we dragons and dragon slayers are much too protective of her and we love her too much. It pains us to see her in such a state when she truly is powerful and magnificent. She even created alliances with two trouble worlds. She is a wonderful woman and to think that you lot treated her so horribly in the past angers us greatly, including my own son," Igneel growled as Natsu lowered his head in shame, "To think you all thought she was weak. You must have been blind to not see the potential in her even when she was just a Celestial Mage, and a powerful one at that. You must all have thought it was easy to summon a spirit, but just imagine summoning a spirit to help you in battle while he drains you of power and still fighting."

"C-can we still see her before you take her?" Natsu mumbled as he stared at his father.

"I suppose you can," Caelestia looked at Maggie and Vitem who walked down the stairs once again.

"She is prepared now. Tell the Dragon Slayers who have placed shields on this guild that they can bring them down and come inside for a glass of water and food before we leave if they will visit her before she leaves," Maggie said as she saw the guild stare at the door to Lucy's room once again, "But I will give you all a warning; Hunter is up there and we had to convince him to allow us to treat her and we are her own dragons. I do not know if he will allow you to touch her, but I do know he will allow you to see her one last time."

"Thank you," Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, and a few others mumbled quickly as they ran up the stairs.

"Grandeeny?" Wendy asked in a little voice as she approached her mother.

Grandeeny smiled gently as she saw her child, "Hello Wendy, did Lucy tell you about your position in the guard?"

"Yes and about that, Natsu and Gajeel wanted to come as well," Wendy mumbled as her hands fidgeted.

"Well yes, they may come as well, come, let us speak about your training and expectations before you leave," Grandeeny dragged her daughter to a table as they began to talk about preparations before leaving.

Hunter lay asleep next to Lucy's now fragile body as he wrapped his arms around her gently but protectively and clung to her body, entangling his legs around her as well. He purred in pleasure and satisfaction as Lucy unconsciously wrapped herself around him as well. His eyes snapped open as he saw he old team and a few others standing in the room, staring at the two on the bed. In reflex to his protective tendencies, he growled loudly and barred his teeth at the intruders as they stepped closer. He held her closer and tighter to his body as they stood around the bed and outside the magic bubble.

"Calm down, we won't touch her, we just want to see her one last time before she leaves," Erza bit her lip as she hoped the Dragon Slayer would at least let them see her.

"And why should I give you that pleasure when all you've done is caused her damage? Her heart was in tatters when I first met her, but I fell in love the minute I saw her. I healed her broken heart and yet here she is, lying in an infirmary battered and beaten all for your protection. What could possibly ever make you think I would allow you even closer than that?" Hunter growled as he raised his magical energy and scales began to dot his skin and his teeth began to grow sharper.

"Because we want to atone for all our mistakes," Gray said as his stormy blue eyes were hidden by his bangs as he lowered his head in respect for the Dragon Slayer, "We caused her pain and we just want her to forgive us."

Hunter thought about this as he stared at all their shamed faces before he sighed and loosened his grip and powers a little, "I will only allow the females to touch her gently, the males can only see her."

"Lucy," Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana and a few others walked to the other side of the bed as they began to fuss over her bandages and fix her hair and clothes correctly. Happy walked cautiously to the Dragon Slayer as he pleaded gently with his eyes. Hunter nodded as Happy beamed and crawled next to Lucy, burrowing himself in her arms and laying there purring gently. The guys in the room stared at the girls fuss over Lucy as she lay in the bed asleep. They all stayed there for a long time as Hunter watched with a hawk's eye until Maggie entered the room and stood at the doorway.

"It's time to go," Maggie said in a stony voice as she nodded at her son who immediately stood up and began to fix Lucy in the bubble. When he finished that, he made a thick glass container appear using the bubble to encase her safely inside for safe transport. Maggie nodded in satisfaction as he gently placed a kiss on the wall before Maggie began to make the case float slowly into the guild. When they finally stopped and opened the portal to Draco Mundi did they finally stop in front of the portal. Wendy walked forward timidly and stood next to her mother.

"We have reached a decision while you were all visiting Lucy," Igneel announced as the guild turned it attention to the 12 Dragon Slayers, 5 dragons and a little Wendy standing in the center of the guild, "After much debate, we have all agreed to take our children with us and finish training them for the next month and a half, that is if they agree of course."

"I'm in," Natsu smirked wickedly as he saw the dragons' tattoos on each Dragon Slayer, the only ones missing it being Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu.

"I'm in too," Gajeel smirked as they both went to stand with the rest if the group in front of the portal.

"You guys will come back yes?" Erza demanded as she watched her guild mates turn around to face her.

"Of course!" Natsu smiled widely.

"And you Gajeel? Will you come back?" Levy looked up with teary eyes as the Dragon Slayer walked briskly in her direction and snaked an arm around her waist, crushing her small body to his own.

He gently lifted her chin with his thumb as he leaned in close and smirked gently, slightly nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, "I will always come back to my mate," Gajeel whispered as he smashed his lips to her own and hugged her tighter. Levy quickly responded by kissing back and clutching the front of his shirt in her fists. She whimpered slightly as he broke away and hugged her one last time before walking into the portal.

"Well…..I guess this is bye for now," Igneel announced as the dragons walked in next and the now 15 Dragon Slayers made a small circle formation around Lucy's small glass container, Hunter of course taking point like always. They all walked through the portal as it slowly began to close and disappeared into a small cloud of sparkling dust.

"Well Dragon Slayers, this is your home world, Draco Mundi," Hunter announced as they stepped out of the portal and onto a cliff on a mountain that overlooked the world. Natsu felt immediately much more at ease as he stepped through and took a deep breathe of the air.

"I'm….home…," Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all said together as they took the first stepped into their homeland, Draco Mundi, the world of the dragons.


	6. Chapter 6: Death, Tears, and a Party

**Hello there my wonderful readers! Wonderful day yeah? Well here in California it was so I hope you guys had an awesome day as well. I did! I had so much fun in all my classes it was unbelievable! So let's make this day better by posting some more awesome reviews! Yeah? No? okay… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE ALL REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Draco Mundi**

"Well Dragon Slayers, this is your home world, Draco Mundi," Hunter announced as they stepped out of the portal and onto a cliff on a mountain that overlooked the world. Natsu felt immediately much more at ease as he stepped through and took a deep breathe of the air.

"I'm….home…," Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all said together as they took the first stepped into their homeland, Draco Mundi, the world of the dragons.

"Enough wandering around, we have to hurry up and take Lucy to the gardens and mark you three," Rebecca demanded as the dragons and dragon slayers began to walk towards to the looming castle up ahead.

Never had the three seen something so beautiful as Lucy's castle. Tall majestic towers and walls with hundreds of designs and pictures. Marble pillars dotted the castle grounds as archways made of trees and flowers were groomed to perfection. Large windows and doors stood on several stories and the biggest door was on what seemed to be the eighth floor in the center. The curtains were open to reveal a large room with two thrones in the center and a long red carpet.

"Hurry up, we have to take Lucy to the gardens," Hunter growled as he pulled Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy out of their trance and made them walk faster.

They walked on into the enormous gardens in front of the castle to see a garden full of plants and animals Natsu, Gajeel or Wendy had ever seen in their lives. Colorful squirrel like creatures with wings, fish that could sing and talk, blue foxes with double tails and tiny creatures that flew around and tended to the flowers; finally, they arrived at a waterfall with a crystal clear pond in the middle and a small island in the center. Grandeeny, in a long sky blue dress, stood in the center of the island.

"Bring Lucy here," She smiled brightly as Hunter manipulated the winds to carry Lucy in her glass case across the pond and in front of Grandeeny.

"Magnificus praedictas Fatales, veni foras et tendunt ad laesit regina nostra," Grandeeny called out in a voice like honey as those small creatures that tended to the flowers began to fly towards Lucy and open the case. They softly carried Lucy in the air and laid her on the sweet grass on the island.

The dragon slayers except Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all stood there with serious faces as they watched the creatures begin to fly around Lucy, casting hundreds of spells and working continuously.

"What are those things doing?" Gajeel asked Tiffany.

"Those THINGS, called FAIRIES, are performing a sacred ritual on her to restore all her magic power. It's a complicated ceremony that requires hundreds of fairies. If Lucy doesn't wake up after this, I don't know if anything ever will," Rebecca answered for Tiffany.

Gajeel grunted as he continued to watch the fairies do their job. After about half an hour later, the fairies finally flew away faster than they came and each dragon slayer held their breath as Grandeeny stepped forward and Hunter visibly gulped. Grandeeny looked crest fallen as she looked up to see Hunter's devastated face. She shook her head lightly as she stepped off the island and walked away to get the other dragons and elders of the worlds.

Hunter felt hands press lightly onto his back, but shrugged them off as he walked into the water and stepped slowly to Lucy's unmoving body. He fell onto his knees when he reached Lucy's body and crawled slowly to her, not caring that tears were falling out of his eyes. He inwardly flinched when he touched Lucy's cold ivory skin, but shrugged it off as he picked up Lucy's body and held it close to him as he held her in a princess position on the floor. He rocked her back and forth as his tears began to flow continuously onto her smooth face.

The rest of the dragon slayers stared in shock and grief as they watched Hunter break down in front if them, clutching her small body to himself as he sobbed. They all fell to their knees as they began to sob as well, the girls clutching the boys and each other as they felt the rest of the dragon slayers, dragons, and elders of the different worlds stand around the pond and grieve, Maggie's and Hunter's sobs being the worst.

'No, this can't be happening! Not when I just got her back!' Natsu cried as Wendy clung to Gajeel and himself, Gajeel just staring at Lucy's body with a broken expression.

Slowly, all 23 dragon slayers began to stand up and link hands as the stood in a large circle around Hunter's sobbing self and Lucy's cold body. They all focused their energy in themselves as the dragons caught their drift and held hands as well behind the grieving dragon slayers. The fairies all flew above Lucy and held hands as well, quickly followed by the phoenixes and a few other creatures that were grieving for their queen's death. They all focused their energy to Lucy's body as Hunter held her body even closer and sobbed even harder, not daring to look at her peaceful face. The rings of people slowly broke apart as each dragon slayer began to feel their cold, lifeless dragon tattoos that used to glow with life, begin to warm up again.

Hunter, too busy still grieving, didn't feel his own mark glow with a gentle brightness until he felt a smooth, small warm hand wipe his tears away and a gentle sniffling coming from his arms. Daring himself to take a peek, he opened his eyes to see teary chocolate eyes staring into his own vivid green ones; he felt a warm hand brush through his dark brown locks, the hand he only allowed to ever touch his hair and call in fluffy.

"Lucy," Hunter whispered as she smiled shyly.

"Hunter," Lucy giggled as she saw Hunter gently press his head into the hand that was playing with his hair, a form of pleasure he secretly loved.

"Is it you?" Hunter whispered, forgetting everyone in the garden as he stared deeply into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course silly," Lucy giggled again as he held he tighter and gently brushed his lips against hers. He stood up with Lucy in his arms as he spun her around and roared in joy, loud enough so that anything within a twenty mile radius could hear his cry of joy and bliss.

Lucy giggled as he put her down gently and crushed her body to his as he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kissed, Lucy kissing back happily with a smile on her lips. Hunter swiftly picked her up once more before running out of the garden and screaming out in joy.

"PARTY IN THE HALL! LET'S FUCKING PARTY TILL WE DROP!" Hunter roared once more as Lucy giggled in his arms and they ran off into the awaiting castle.

Everyone stared in shock at the two before Igneel spoke up and chuckled loudly, "I guess we party till we drop now," He ran towards a tall black haired man before hitting him on the arm, "Race you back Acnologia!"

Igneel ran forward as Acnologia ran behind him, screaming profanities at the dragon who laughed like a maniac before sprinting faster.

"PARTY," everyone else roared as Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy sweat dropped at their sudden change of moods. Rebecca quickly pulled them along with her twin in tow as she smiled as brightly as Lucy and pulled them towards two enormous double doors, kicking them open and throwing them into the Hall.

The Hall was decorated in balloons, enormous cakes, streamers and hundred of other knick knacks. A bar bigger than the one at Fairy Tail stood on a small corner of the room as hundreds of people were dancing, fighting and destroying and partying everywhere. Lucy, Hunter, Rebecca and David soon came back with a stamp and three packages in their hands.

"Where do you want your marks?" Lucy chirped as Gajeel pointed to his other arm and Lucy placed a mark the color of iron on his upper arms. Wendy pointed to her shoulder blade as Lucy gently pressed a sky blue mark on the top of her right shoulder blade. Natsu smiled brightly as he pointed to his other arm and Lucy placed an orange and red mark on his upper arm as well. Lucy quickly handed them their packages and smiled brightly.

"LET'S PARTY!" Lucy screamed as Hunter towed her to the dance floor and David tugged his sister to the bar to have another drinking contest with her. Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu all smiled brightly before jumping into the crowd and partying themselves wasted.

Draco Mundi was one HELL of a world they all thought simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7: The Welcome Committee? WTF!

**Ohayo Minna! Sorry for the late-ish update! My mom doesn't believe in internet so when I went to her house for the weekend like a good girl, I couldn't update. And today my internet went all wacko and I barely got it back up again! Not to mention today has been a pretty gruesome day for me ._. School just sucks sometimes. So anyways, enough with my weird and creepy Authors Note, please READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**And another almost important Authors Note, I am soon to be placing a new Fairy Tail One-Shot for NaLu. It has an anti-Lisanna and possible character death unless I make a sequel for you guys, which I most likely am! Anyways, the title will be "A Dragon's Mate Curse" and I will tell you before hand when it will be posted, I just need to red revise it and I'm done! I had the weirdest inspiration for the one-shot too, a pain medication ad for menstrual cramps…my mind works in incredibly strange ways…**

**Draco Mundi**

The next day was the aftermath of the party held in Lucy's honor. Over half the people from the party laid passed out on the ground while others had left during or after the party. Pieces of hundreds of chairs and tables lay on the floor, smashed, burned, and many other different types of attacks were spread around the room. Bodies lay stacked on each other and on the sides as the maids entered the room and began to clean up, sighing and laughing at the ridiculous positions some people were in.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all walked into the hall together with their unopened packages and gasped when they saw the sparkling clean hall they swore was destroyed when they came in twenty minutes before.

"Wendy, what are we doing here again?" Natsu asked as he saw the enormous rectangle table in the center of the hall.

"They called us down here for a meeting I think," Wendy replied as they sat down in the seats that were marked, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. They all gently placed their packages on the table and relaxed into their chairs until they heard multiple footsteps coming from the doorway to the right.

"That is correct my dear little Wendy," Lucy walked into the room and sat down at the head of the table as the dragons and dragon slayers filed in quietly after them, sitting in their own respective seats. Natsu noticed that many of the slayers walked in pairs and sat down next to each other.

"We need to discuss the responsibilities and rules to becoming one of my Royal Guard, but first, we'll introduce the rest of the dragon slayers," Lucy beamed as she looked to the dragon slayer on the other side and nodded.

"My name is Lux Album and my twin brothers' name is Umbra Cinero. I'm the Light Dagon Slayer and my brother is the Shadow Dragon Slayer," a small girl with white hair, blonde streaks and baby blue eyes with white streaks spoke up as she nodded to the boy sitting next to her. He had black hair with purple streaks and black eyes with white highlights, "Our dragons are Skiadrum and Weisslogia and we are known as the 'Twins of Shadow and Light' and we are both 14 years old."

Lucy nodded gently as she looked at the man sitting next to the twins, "My name is Keir Groves and I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer. I am 25 years old and my dragon is Acnologia," Keir said with a smirk as he saw the shocked faces of Natsu and Wendy, staring shortly at Gajeel with his ash-grey eyes who didn't seem bothered with his title at all.

"My name is Clark Waters and I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. I'm 18 years old and my mate is Victoria White, the Water Dragon Slayer. Our dragons are Aqua and Glacies," a rough voice called out as he held a small, timid girl in his arms who was blushing slightly.

"My name is Elsa Reed and I am the Earth Dragon Slayer. I'm 13 years old and my dragon is Terrae," a feminine voice chirped up as she smiled widely and waved at the new Dragon Slayers, the males staring a bit longer at the child who sat across from them "Don't worry, this is just regulation but soon, we get to have all the fun we want!"

"Name's Brian Bailey and I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer and my dragons Veneum," a deep voice spoke up as he placed his feet on the table and drank from a vial that had the words venom? Natsu shook his head slightly and listened to the next person.

"You already know me and my sister silly," Harper giggled slightly as she grabbed her older sisters' hand, "But just in case you don't remember, my name is Harper Stone and I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer. I'm 14 years old and my sister is 16 years old. Her name is Tiffany Hall and she is our current Space Dragon Slayer; our dragons are Caelestia and Spatium."

"You know who I am already but just for formality, I'm the Elemental Dragon Slayer and my dragons name is Maggie," Hunter gently placed Lucy on his lap, who was already falling asleep, and held her bridal style as he rocked her softly and nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her intoxicating smell of vanilla, strawberries and cherry blossoms.

"My name is Luis Garcia and this brats name is Carlos Garcia, my younger brother. I'm the Time Dragon Slayer and he is the Animal Dragon Slayer. I'm 24 and he's 20 years old. Our dragons are Tiem and Animalia."

"Jade Sanchez, Mind Dragon Slayer, 19 years old and my dragons name is Memor," a bored female voice called out as she popped a bubble gum bubble and played with her jade hair.

"My name is Mary Joy and I am the Gravity Dragon Slayer that currently occupies the position and honor," a small girl smiled brightly as Lucy unconsciously smiled as well and everyone in the room awed the sight, "my moms name is Gratium."

"My name is Emerald Molina and I am the Emotion Dragon Slayer. My dragon is Jade and I hope we can become friends," Emerald giggled lightly as Wendy gave her a sparkling smile and Natsu and Gajeel smiled lightly.

"My name is Shock Speed," Natsu and Gajeel exploded into laughter as they heard his name, waking up the monster Lucy and making her angry.

"Shut the hell up and listen idiots! Who gives a crap if his name is weird, so are yours! And you don't know the message behind his name so shut up and let me sleep," Lucy growled at the two who shrunk under her glare, the others in the room shrinking slightly as well at her outburst. Lucy quietly snuggled back into Hunter who cautiously wrapped his arms around her and shivered at the menacing grumbles she was saying in her sleep, mostly about killing a hard-headed flame head and an iron eating freak.

"My name is Shock Speed and I'm the Lightning Dragon Slayer. My dragon is Electro and I'm 19 years old," Shock grumbled slightly from the outburst from Natsu and Gajeel.

"My name is Samantha Sanchez and I am the Music Dragon Slayer; my dragon is Lullaby," a woman spoke up after looking up from her guitar and plucking out a small tune, pushing her black and white hair from her face.

"Now, we are 'The Opposers'," a deep voice rang out as he grabbed his twin sisters hand and squeezed it lightly, still not trusting the newest Slayers entirely, "I am Jack Smith and my sister is Hope Smith. She is the Life Dragon Slayer and I am the Death Dragon Slayer. I urge you not to hurt any of our own or else I will not be able to control myself. We are both 24 years old and our dragons are Vitem and Morte," Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy shivered inwardly at the glare Jack was sending them, but sweat dropped at the beaming smile he flashed at the other dragon slayers once he looked at them.

"You three should already know who we are," Rebecca stood up from her chair next to Hunter as she walked over to her twin brother and stood next to his chair, "But we are the Sky Siblings and the third and second in command. Meaning that you all have to obey whatever I, David, or Hunter have to say," Rebecca nodded her head at David and Hunter who smirked evilly and laughed quietly between themselves.

"My sister is the Sun Dragon Slayer and I am the Moon Dragon Slayer and our parents are Luna and Solari. We are both your higher uppers and are 24 years old," David smirked at the horrified looks on Gajeel and Natsu.

"Hunter, you know of the dreams Lucy has been having yes?" Jade, the Mind Dragon Slayer spoke up as Emerald and Samantha nodded as well.

"Dreams?" Natsu asked as he watched Maggie take Lucy from Hunters arms and carry her out of the room to her own bedroom. Once they were out of ear shot, Hunter nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, whenever we go to sleep, for the first few hours she's okay but then she begins to cry and scream and I can't wake her up. I'm honestly getting scared about what to do now," Hunter shook his head as the other slayers and dragons listened intently.

"Jade, Emerald, Samantha, and I, along with our dragons, have been looking into her dreams, mind, and emotions and its all gone haywire. She hides it well, but she can't stop us from looking inside," Keir locked his hands together on the table as he leaned forward and shared his findings.

"I agree as well, just now as she was sleeping in our hall, her dreams were horrific and I had to pull away from looking. I tried placing a spell on her to make her dreams calmer, but it backfired until I placed a seal that would block the nightmares. Once I did that, I placed another spell much stronger than my first so now she should be dreaming of our last picnic we had in Lucy's World," Jade shivered as she remembered the horrifying dreams Lucy was dreaming.

A tall man with black hair, black eyes that shown with warmth and sadness stepped up next to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders as he broke the silence. "Keir and I have looked through all our books and have traveled to multiple worlds and we found something that might help Lucy."

"What did you find Acnologia?" Igneel asked as he sat down on the chair next to Natsu and looked up with saddened and tired eyes.

"Prince Shit-Face most likely used a spell called Mortem Tantibus, a high caliber death spell with freaky side effects," Keir shook his head lightly and his fearful eyes, replacing them with rage filled eyes.

"What's that?" Wendy chimed in as the rest of the Dragon Slayers stared at Keir.

"In our native tongue, it means Death Nightmare, an extremely high caliber death spell that not many people besides Acnologia, me, Lucy and Jack can perform; Umbra is just learning the basics of that spell. It is highly dangerous and causes even more dangerous side effects," Keir explained as Acnologia shook his head lightly and growled at the mere thought of Prince Edward, "The spell itself can kill, but it's difficult to destroy, which not many people can do. Those who destroy the spell with Light Magic experience horrific side effects and since Lucy uses more Light Magic than Dark Magic, she's now falling victim to the spells secondary effects."

"The secondary effects create horrible images in the victims mind, causing them to possibly go mad. It also affects their emotions and dreams, causing the victim to view everything differently than before. The worst part is that it makes the victims mind magnify hidden insecurities and emotions they keep locked up. The effects will wear off eventually, but for now, Lucy's state of mind and emotions isn't the worlds greatest. We can ease the magnitude of the effects, but there is no knowing until when they will wear off," Jack finished explaining for Keir as he noticed Keir shaking violently.

"What type of dreams and thoughts will she have?" Hunter mumbled through the hands that covered his face, not caring that some of his tears were escaping from his hands.

"I took a peak and I saw what she was dreaming," Jade spoke up as she glared at the table, "It was all about us leaving her, calling her weak, abandoning her and in the worst case, killing her."

A chair sliding across the floor was all everyone heard until they heard growls and snarls coming from the culprit, "Even after everything she's done for us, created for us, fought for us, loved us, LIVED TO PROTECT US….sacrificed her life for us….she still thinks she's weak. She doesn't realize she saved us all from the crap world we used to live in, and it's all because of that weak Fairy Tail guild in Earth Land, placing those ideas into her head, all that CRAP!"

Everyone gasped from Keir's outburst until they heard the same reaction come from Umbra, David, Jack and Luis. They all began to growl and snarl menacingly at the mention of Fairy Tail and the betrayal they did to Lucy. The rest of the slayers and dragons began to growl as well until Natsu made the problem even worse.

"It didn't go anything like that! Fairy Tail has nothing to do with this," Natsu exclaimed as Wendy and Gajeel shrunk in their seats, knowing full well that Natsu just made the situation worse.

"BULL SHIT!" Keir snarled as he punched the table, creating enormous cracks on the tables, stalking away and creating his pitch black dragon wings. As he flew away, he began to cast death spells on anything in his path.

"Natsu," Victoria sighed as Clark immediately grabbed her and held her close, growling at the confused Fire Dragon Slayer, "I can tell that you are a good person, but that isn't what it looked like when we watched Lucy while she was on Earth Land. You have to understand that we feel our Queens pain, we know what she felt and we know the pain she still feels."

"How do you know?" Wendy pondered out loud.

"Our markings tell us what she feels, just as our markings tell her what we feel. We are much more than just family here. We're not all related by blood, but we share each others blood. We feel each others pain and we are connected by our hearts. Your guild must have felt like a family, but in our world, our connections run much deeper than just family," Elsa explained as her eyes began to tear up.

"Many of us owe our lives to Lucy because had she not saved us, we would be dead or on the path of darkness and despair," Brian spoke up as the Dragon Slayers held their head up high, "I would most likely be dead right now had Lucy not saved me and I'm still grateful. She opened my eyes to the value of my life with just her words, and I have never stopped listening."

"This is more than just a guild or a family Natsu," Jack and Hope harmonized, "we are one and we are separate. It'll take you a while to understand the meaning behind that, but just know that we all owe our lives to Lucy and we have pledged our lives to her. This is the job of a Dragon Slayer, this is the last wish Lucy's dying mother gave us, to protect her daughter with our lives. And damn us all to Hell, we will never fail because Lucy will always come first. That is how deep our bonds with Lucy and our family go."

A long silence filled the hall until Hunter placed a determined look on his face and sat up straight in his seat.

"Now let us commence with the acceptance of Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel to the Dragon Slayer Regia Statio. Please stand former members, dragons and welcoming members," Hunter stood up from the table and walked to the other side of the room, the rest of the members flanking him and staring at the three before them with different expressions ranging from excited to bore. Each Dragon stood behind their pupil, Igneel, Metalicana, Acnologia and Grandeeny standing behind four empty spots.

"There are three rules you must always obey if you are to join.

One: You must always obey the orders your higher uppers demand in training and in battle.

Two: You must respect the creatures and people that pass into this world and the ones you meet in the worlds we travel to.

Three: You must NEVER commit treason against Queen Lucy Heartfillia of the Societas Terris Mysticum. You will immediately be removed from the Dragon Slayer Regia Statio, have your honor and power stripped from you and banished from this world should that ever happen.

Do you understand the responsibilities and rules you must follow and the responsibility to protect Queen Lucy?" Hunter showed no emotion as he stood tall in front of the slayers and dragons.

"We do," Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all answered as they trembled at power the dragons and dragon slayers were emitting.

"Your marks will be activated now," Rebecca said as the marks on their shoulders began to glow and give off a warm feeling.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel stared open mouthed at the marks that began to fill them with happiness, anger, and hundreds of different emotions. After the glowing died down, they began to feel a little woozy from the emotions that currently flipped their mind over. The three wobbled a little in their spots until they began to feel a little better from the assault.

"Last night, you received three separate packages from Queen Lucy, each one meant for a specific Dragon Slayer. If you may please open your packages and take out the contents," Hunter asked as the packages floated in front of the three stunned slayers.

Natsu opened his package first to find a small bright red necklace that had a small clip on the crystal to open up the side. Natsu clipped the necklace around his neck and snapped open the lock to have an enormous blast of fire burst out and swarm around Natsu. Not wanting to let good fire go to waste, he quickly ate the flame, slightly moaning at the amazing taste the fire had.

"Queen Lucy had personally crafted each and every one of you guys' weapons or charms. She placed some of her own magic and some of the combined magic from the Great Elders, Lucy's teachers, to power your charms and weapons forever. Its pretty complicated stuff and Lucy designed all of your things before you came here. Now please, Wendy, Gajeel, open up your own," Rebecca explained as Wendy neatly opened her package whereas Gajeel tore through his own.

Inside, Wendy found a beautiful chocker necklace with a small blue diamond that she swore moved around on its own. Gajeel found a black studded bracelet that when ever he changed his arm into an iron pillar, instead changed his bracelet into an iron sword bigger that Lily could have ever dreamed about. The best thing about it though, in Gajeel's mind, was that he could eat the sword and it would replenish itself quickly.

"Now let the training begin," Igneel said with a maniacal grin as he grabbed Natsu by the collar and started to drag him away. Natsu noticed as the others looked at Natsu with pity before loosing sight of them and being dragged out of the castle.

"Or should I say torturing begin," Igneel chuckled darkly as Natsu began to scream in protest, digging his hands into the dirt to try and stop his crazed father.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Natsu last screamed out before Igneel knocked him unconscious and his world went black.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Bites

**Ohayo Minna! This is the newest chapter of A Celestial Mage Will Never Be Alone! I hope you like it! It's mainly flash backs of the members of the Dragon Slayer Regia Statio. Well, just back story I needed to clear up for the future chapters. I hope you like this new chapter, so READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Draco Mundi**

"You cheating bastard! I saw you put that extra card in your hand!" Metalicana growled at the Space Dragon, Spatium, who whistled nonchalantly and placed his feet onto the poker table.

"What are you talking about old man? That card was clearly there. You're just mad that I'm beating you in cards again," Spatium smirked at Metalicana's irritated face.

"Spatium, maybe you should remember the time Aqua beat you and you lost all your food money for those snacks you buy in the Earth Land," Igneel snickered as Spatiums face fell and he glared at the laughing Fire Dragon.

"Well you at least better be happy Caelestia didn't want to play today; she would have robbed us blind," Solari shuddered as Veneum merely chuckled and Weisslogia shuffled the cards.

"Why does she even play with us? Its called Dude Dragon Night for a reason," Morte grumbled as the rest of the dragons, Skiadrum, Glacies, Tiem, Electro and Acnologia nodded with serious faces.

"What, you want to discriminate again the females because we just are, or we can kick your asses at cards?" Vitem smiled cheerfully at the twelve dragons sitting at the large poker table currently standing in the middle of the Hall.

The rest of the dragon slayers filed in loudly as the servants began to bring out all their lunches and the slayers began to attack them the moment they touched the tables. A tired Natsu stumbled into the Hall with a smirking Hunter and a laughing Lucy. Lucy quickly walked to the rest of the female dragon slayers and they quickly began to talk and laugh. Natsu took a peek at the poker table to see the female dragons playing poker with the rest of the males and laughing whenever Igneel lost his money again. Natsu did a quick scan through the Hall and stared in amazement at the carefree place Lucy created.

In every corner, every dragon slayer or creatures from different worlds Natsu learned about were laughing, joking and having the times of their lives. He looked over at Lucy and was surprised to find her interacting with everyone else as if she wasn't the queen but just another person like them. A large centaur suddenly walked to Lucy on all fours and cracked a joke which all the surrounding people laughed at. As he watched Lucy some more, he noticed all her spirits around the hall and playing around. Heck, he even saw some new ones he never though he would see.

"It's pretty amazing what Lucy did, isn't it?" Elsa smiled at Natsu as he stared at her warm hazel eyes and dark green locks.

"Elsa, why does Keir hate me so much? I've been here for five weeks already and I get along with everyone else, but he still doesn't seem to like me," Natsu asked as he saw Keir walk to Lucy and give her a bear hug, laughing at her flushed face and the angry Elemental Dragon Slayer.

"Because out of all of us here that Lucy saved, Keir is the worst case. There were originally only seven Dragon Slayers that the dragons managed to find before the portal closed completely and the dragons couldn't get out anymore after Queen Layla's death. When Lucy came back, the portal opened again and they left to find people to teach them the Dragon Slaying arts. We were the first Lucy found, me, Hope, Jack, Rebecca and David. We used to be test subjects for scientist who wanted to join together twins mentally and physically to form a new breed of humans," Elsa whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

_Flash Back_

_ "Jack, are we going to die soon?" Elsa cried as they threw Hope back into their cell and the doors clanged shut, her limp body covered in bruises and cuts gently picked up by her twin. _

_ "Elsa, don't think like that, please," Elsie whispered to her own twin that muttered those words._

_ "Why if it's true!? We're never getting out of here!" Elsa cried out as Rebecca and David were thrown into the cage together again for the sixth time this day._

_ "Elsa, there will always be hope as long as we're together," David smiled bitterly as Rebecca crawled into his lap and began to cry her heart out from the experiments they jus did to them. David only clutched his sister tighter to himself and let out his own tears of frustration and sadness after seeing his strong willed sister break down in front of him._

_ BANG!_

_ CRASH!_

_ BOOM!_

_ "What the hell was that?" Jack stared with wide eyes at the cell door as loud screeching alarms began to blare and thundering footsteps were heard running throughout the "research facility". _

_ Screams of pain and fear were heard throughout the next few minutes until a guard came crashing through the cell and grabbed Elsie out of Elsa's grip, placing a magic gun to her head and screaming out, "Don't come any closer or I'll blow her brains all over the wall!" _

_ "You would do that to an innocent child you bastard! I should just kill you right here and right now!" a dark menacing voice boomed out as a tall man with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes that shown with murder and malice in them stepped forward._

_ "Elsie," Elsa gasped as she tried to step forward, only to be held back by Rebecca who looked at her with glassy eyes. _

_ "Now, now you little idiot, we don't want to hurt you like we did with all those other 'scientists' so how about you just calmly drop the girl and back away," a man with bright yellow hair stepped forward into the light, lightning crackling on his fingertips._

_ "Shock, just try not to blow up the building this time," A jade headed girl popped her bubble gum as she stepped through the shadows, followed by three more girls and a boy._

_ A blonde girl with big, doe-like brown eyes stepped forward with a glare as the rest of the group stepped back to give her space. She stepped forward as the guard trembled and Elsie cried softly. _

_ "Put the girl down gently and walk forward," she barked at the terrified man who smirked once and stared at the woman with mad eyes._

_ "Never," he smirked as he moved the gun to the girls' neck and laughed maniacally one last time._

_BANG!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "NO ELSIE!" Elsa broke out of Rebecca's grasp as her twin sisters dying words rang in the air for the last time._

_ "Live on for me Elsa because there is always hope" the words rang like bells until Elsa picked up her sisters limp body and sobbed miserably._

_ "You," the blonde girl roared in rage as the man flinched and stepped back, only to be caught in the livid Jack's arms. A shrill scream was heard as Lucy attacked the man and threw him out of the building. _

_ "Who are you?" David asked as he stood up and held his broken sister in his arms._

_ "We came here to save you guys. I'm so sorry we didn't get here soon enough to protect your sister, but why don't you join us? I know you may not trust me yet and I know you want to grieve your for your sister, but live up to her dying words. Live on for her, join us," the blonde haired girl smiled the most beautiful smile Elsa had ever seen; the smile radiated warmth and comfort and Elsa couldn't stop herself when she clung to her soft out stretched hand and pulled her into a hug. As she clung to her, she sobbed loudly and the girl smiled and pet her head, rubbing her back with the other hand. _

_ The rest of her group smiled as they helped the rest of us stand up and opened a portal in which the most beautiful place they ever saw rested. The girl gently picked up Elsa and carried her to the edge of the portal. David, being cautious, held back and stared at the girl in front of the portal._

_ "Who says you won't do the same thing those bastards did to us here?" he asked as she turned around and smiled gently at him._

_ "Because I would have hurt you by now," she replied softly as the tall brown haired man held her hand and beckoned them closer. They all walked through the portal together and disappeared into thin air, the twins holding each other as they walked through to their new home, Draco Mundi._

_End Flash Back_

"For the next few months, we opened up slowly and began to smile more. Rebecca wasn't always the fearless warrior you see now. Everyone has wounds and scars, but it takes someone to hold out a hand and help you heal them. Lucy has done this to all of us here," Elsa smiled at Natsu who stared at the young girl in front of him.

"What about the rest?" Natsu asked as Elsa looked up at him.

"Victoria and Clark were next after us after about half a year when we went on a scouting mission to find a dark lord. They had been kidnapped and tortured for about half a month before we finally arrived," Elsa stared at the cuddling couple as her mind began to wander to that day.

_Flash Back_

_"Lucy, did you have any trouble defeating the dark lord?" Hunter asked as Lucy walked to the small group at the base of the cave. _

_ "It was simple enough I think, he didn't put up much of a fight," Lucy whispered as two figures stumbled through the mouth of the cave._

_ "Please, help us," a boy walked out as he held a small, pale girl in his arms._

_ Lucy snapped her head in their direction as she quickly strode over and pulled the near-dead girl from his arms, ignoring his protest. Lucy gently placed her on the ground and tried to use the most basic spells Grandeeny had shown her to heal people. After a few minutes, the girls breathing stabilized and the color of her skin returned to a soft pink._

_ "What are we going to do now? Our family and village was massacred by the dark lord, we have nothing left," the small boy, Lucy later found out his name was Clark and the girls name was Victoria, whispered to himself. The others, having an acute sense of hearing, heard his worries and made a move to comfort them until Lucy walked over to his crouched figure and sat down next to him._

_ "That's the exact same thing I thought when my old guild betrayed me; that I had nothing left. But I learned that no one is ever alone. I found my real family, the one I lost when I was a kid. This is human life Clark, losing only to gain something else in return, only it's up to you whether you move forward, or stay on the same step. Join us Clark, you may have lost everything, but you still have Victoria and she still has you. Join us and we will give you something new to fight for, a new hope and a new life for both of you," Lucy said as she smiled at the stars hanging in the night sky. Clark stared in amazement at the girl next to him. She had lost so much, yet she still smiled so brightly._

_ "Alright, we'll join you," Clark smiled as her own smile widened and she looked down from the stars to look at him._

_ "You won't regret it," Lucy giggled as she stood up and held out her hand for him to hold, "Come on, we have to get you guys home." _

_End Flash Back_

"Lucy thought that?" Natsu whispered as Elsa stared at him before walking away.

"If you want to find out about the rest, ask Harper," She called out as Natsu stared at her retreating back.

Natsu found Harper sitting in a quiet corner of the hall polishing and enormous ring of keys. He walked over to her, ignoring the insane poker game and chairs flying through the air. He sat down in the chair next to hers and stared at the key ring.

"Are those your keys?" Natsu asked as Harper turned to him, not stopping her cleaning.

"No, these are Lucy's keys," Harper responded as she finished the key and gently placed it down.

"H-how many keys does she have?" Natsu gasped at the enormous key ring.

"I think the last time we counted was probably…76 keys…. I'm not sure; she gains new keys nearly every day. Now, is there a reason you came here?" Harper stared intently at a blemish on Leo's key that wouldn't come off.

"I wanted to ask who Lucy brought here after Clark and Victoria, and what happened to them," Natsu winced as Harper dropped the keys suddenly and turned to look at him.

"Why do you want to know that?" Harper whispered as she began to shake.

"N-no it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Natsu internally kicked himself as he saw the shaking girl in front of him.

"N-no, you should know anyways," Harper straightened in her seat as she picked up the keys again, "Carlos, Luis, Tiffany and me all met the day we were taken from our families to be sold in the Black Market. We didn't find out until later that our families sold us off for money."

_Flash Back_

_ "Number 049573, you've just been sold. Get ready for transport," a guard sneered at the four in the cage as the smallest of the girls whimpered and clung to the older one._

_ "Tiffany, I don't want to go," Harper cried as she clung to her older sister and sobbed._

_ "Don't worry about us Harper, you have a chance. Go, and whenever you can, I want you to escape and run as fast as you can. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," Tiffany tried to soothe her sister through her own tears._

_ "Tiffany," Carlos whispered as he watched her possibly hug her own sister for the last time._

_ "We'll be fine, I know we will," Tiffany tried to steel her voice as her own tears spilled out of her eyes. When she heard the guards' footsteps coming to their cage, Tiffany knew she had to do whatever she could to make sure her sister got a future out of this hell hole._

_ "Harper, go," Tiffany rasped out as she ripped her younger sister off of her body and turned around so Harper wouldn't see her tears. When she felt her sister trying to hold onto her, she ripped herself away and gave her sister the harshest glare she could muster without breaking down into sobs, "Go Harper, I don't want you here."_

_ When the guard came to take Harper away, Tiffany didn't even turn around to look. When she gathered enough courage in her heart to turn around, Tiffany knew she finished her mission to protect her sister when she saw the hate radiating off of her younger sister directed towards her. Tiffany didn't tear her eyes away from her younger sisters until the two turned the corner and her little sisters last words rang in her ears._

_ "I hate you Tiffany."_

_ Carlos walked forward to the trembling girl and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug._

_ "I did; I protected her until the very end. I don't care if she hates me to the ends of the earth, just as long as she's safe. Did I do the right thing?" Tiffany sobbed as she clung to Carlos tighter._

_ "Of course you did Tiffany, but that doesn't mean you're getting rid of me that easily," a small voice chirped as Tiffany turned around with wide eyes._

_ "If you love her enough to do that, nothing should break you two apart. Now come on, we're breaking you guys out of here," a blonde with big brown eyes smiled as Tiffany walked forward slowly to her little sister before tackling her into a bear-hug._

_ "Thank you, so much," Tiffany whispered as she held her crying sister and clutched her tightly._

_ "If you want to join us, you can and you four will never be broken apart," the blonde smiled as she held out a hand to the two pairs of sibling and stood in front of a large group that all smiled and nodded._

_ "Tiffany lets do it. They were the ones who broke me free and almost all of them are siblings," Harper whispered to her sister when she saw her cautious face. _

_ "Carlos, Luis, do you guys want to do it?" Tiffany asked the other two._

_ "If it keeps all of us together, anything," Luis smiled as they all walked toward the blonde and held her hand, "Even if it means we have to trust blindly, we will get through it if we have our family with us."_

_ "Let's go then," the blonde smiled even brighter as a portal opened up in the lowly cell and they all stepped through one at a time._

_End Flash Back_

"Did you forgive your sister after what she did to you?" Natsu asked as he saw Harper smile brightly.

"Of course I did, everything she did was for me and my protection even if it hurt her," Harper chirped as a small tear trailed down her cheek.

"What about Keir? I heard that he was the worst off out of all of you guys," Natsu whispered as he looked up to see Keir hugging Lucy from behind and plant her on his lap as he sat down. Lucy seemed not to care as she giggled and curled up into a ball, Keir chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her to give her some warmth.

"I know it looks like he loves her, and he does, but he loves her like a sister or even a mother," Harper chuckled as she saw the two interact and Keir give Lucy a kiss on the cheek, making Lucy squeal and Hunter stride over there with fists.

"How so?" Natsu laughed as he saw Hunter slip before landing a punch on Keir and Lucy already falling asleep in Keir's arms.

"Because Lucy saved him from himself and the darkness that plagued his heart," Harper smiled as Keir held Lucy to his body like a child and nuzzles his face in her neck, placing small kiss on her forehead. Hunter didn't seem to care as he sat down next to the two and smile at Keir.

"We were sent by the Elders to exterminate a threat that was killing thousands and was sending off enormous waves of darkness," Harper started as Natsu thought to himself quickly.

"Isn't that the S- class mission Gray, Erza, Lisanna and I failed? Could the mission have been so impossible the Dragon Slayers had to take him down?"

_Flash Back_

_ The stench of death and rot filled the normally beautiful smells of flowers and grass as hundreds of dead bodies lay strewn throughout the small valley and a tall man could be seen standing in the middle of the massacre. Bodies with their intestines ripped out and thrown on the ground lay on the once green grass; now marred crimson with the blood that flowed out of the bodies. More bodies with holes through their chest or cut entirely in half began to clump closer together as the large group led by a girl with flowing blonde hair and rage filled brown eyes walked closer to the man._

_ Upon closer inspection, the man was seen holding a woman in his hands by throat that was clawing weakly against his tightening hold on her fragile neck. With one last disgusted look at the woman, the man tightened his hold and broke the woman's neck before uttering a last sentence._

_ "Goodnight, Mother," the man snarled and spat out the word as though the name was Venom. _

"_You even killed your mother, the one who carried you in her womb and gave birth to the miracle that was called Keir Groves," The blonde snarled as her troop stood behind her and prepared for battle, raising their magical powers and scales dotting their skin._

"_That miserable excuse for a woman was not my mother! What mother performs Dark Magic on their own child and nearly kills them?!" the man roared as he ran towards the blonde and tried to strike her._

"_Even if she did that, she didn't deserve to die like this! And neither did any of these other people!" the Blonde roared back as she lit up her fits with pure light and struck him across the face. _

_The man looked up and the blonde gasped as she saw his pure black eyes and the blood red tears coming out of them. The man trembled as he stepped forward to the blonde and laughed maniacally. _

_ "Anyone who does that to a child the second they are born DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL!" the man screeched out as he sent a death wave to the blonde standing in front of him with wide eyes, only to have her knocked out of the way by another man with green eyes who stared at te girl with worried eyes. _

_ "Jeez Lucy, you're going to get yourself killed," the man joked darkly as he picked themselves up and dodged another wave._

_ "Thanks Hunter," Lucy replied as he let her down and held her close behind his back._

_ "Lucy, such a beautiful name for a woman who uses Light Magic; it's a shame you'll be killed by the Darkness. The light will never survive in the dark!" the man cackled as Lucy walked closer to him and slapped him, stunning the man with her own tears that ran down her face. The rest of her group stared with wide eyes as the saw Lucy hug the man and release a white light brighter than Loke's Light. _

_ "Light will always be born from the dark, just as darkness will always be born from the light. I know there is a light inside of you Keir, help me find it," Lucy sobbed as she sent her own light into him and felt the pain he felt over the years from his abusive mother who committed the darkest of sins on her own child. _

_ The man sat down on the grass as he felt the blonde girl pull hi down and clutch him tighter. He stared at the clouds that finally moved after years of blocking out the sun and for the first time, saw the beautiful moon and stars many others always wished upon. He looked down at the small blonde who clung to him and felt a warm sensation in his chest mingled with her crystal tears. _

_ "This is the first time in my life I have ever seen the moon and stars. Its even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," the man clung to the small woman in his arms as he buried his face in her neck and sobbed, "I never saw anything but darkness. I believed everything that my mother told me, that I would never find a light, that darkness was the only thing I could ever have." _

_ "Everyone has a light in the, it's only up to them to find it within themselves. Some find it faster than others, but others need help too. It isn't because you're weak that you can't find it as fast as others, but only because you need to find someone who will help you find it with you," Lucy lifted her head from his wide chest as she stared up at him with teary eyes. _

_ As Keir looked down at her, he was mesmerized at the beauty she possessed. Her creamy skin and big brown eyes, the soft, silky hair that flowed down her back and her cherry red lips. He never knew a woman could be so beautiful, but here he was, holding what seemed to be a goddess in his arms. And he knew, he didn't need her to help him find his light, SHE was his light. And this time, he wouldn't let anything take her away or hurt her because even if she couldn't be his (he knew this since he saw that boy Hunter and Lucy interact) he would forever protect her from anything. _

_ Not caring that the blood would seep through his shirt, he lay down on the grass with the blonde in his arms and held her close, scared that the moment he let go, she would disappear. He nuzzled his face into her hair as he curled up into a ball next to him and whispered in his ear._

_ "Join us Keir, we'll take care of you," Lucy whispered through her fogging mind from exhaustion. _

_ "Of course," Keir whispered back as they fell asleep in the blood and gore, not noting the small beckon of light that landed on a white flower on the edge of the field and the smaller, darker flower that sat next to it, opening up slightly and drinking in the light. _

_End Flash Back_

"Keir was lost in the darkness before Lucy found him. She brought him back and gave him a reason to fight, to fight for her, his light. I doubt Lucy has figured out that she is his light, the dense idiot, but he loves her like a mother or a sister. She loves him like a brother. After Hunter and Lucy became mates, Lucy and Keir became the greatest best friends you could have ever met. They sleep together, eat together, read each others mind and laugh together. Keir even checks every night after Prince Edward and Lucy's battle to check that she's still there," Harper smiled at Natsu's grumblings of 'I'm Lucy's best friend'.

"Well, I'll see you later Natsu!" Harper stretched as she picked up Lucy's keys and walked toward the table where Lucy and Keir lay sleeping, Hunter drawing on Keir's face.

"So Lucy really has made and impression here huh?" Natsu thought to himself as he walked to his room in the castle and stared at his feet, "She really is amazing."


	9. Chapter 9: War Had Begun

…**.. I have no excuses for my late update… all I know is that I am so deeply sorry! I know this won't happen again! I finally got my things straight and I'm more free to type now! Sorry! Well READ AND REVIEW! I also would like to know if you would like me to post up a list of all the dragons, and dragon slayers so you know who is who. I know it might get confusing sometimes so if you would like me to post up the list, I would gladly do it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Draco Mundi**

Natsu sat at the large bar in the hall with a small glass of water in his hand as he stared vacantly at the place before him. It was as lively as ever, people interacting and chatting happily, small fights springing up everywhere, people entering and exiting the hall and LUCY. Lucy was at her usual table with the dragon slayers as she happily chatted away with both Hunter and Keir watching her carefully. Lucy was just about to open her mouth when a running maid came to a sudden halt in front of Lucy, her face flushed red and her breathing heavy. She quickly handed a note to Lucy who tore it open and stared in horror. Lucy and the maid then quickly walked off, the dragon slayers soon following, including Natsu, as their marks burned and seemed to flare with rage and hostility.

Quickly turning some corners and ending up in a gigantic room full of maps and vision lacrimas, Natsu stared at the round table in which Lucy stood on the side closest to the lacrimas. She sharply turned and stared with a hard look at every one in front of her, who immediately stood tall and respectfully.

"Code 25-R, prepare for immediate leave! I want everyone ready to go in 10 minutes! This is not a situation to be taken lightly! Now go!" Lucy barked out orders as everyone, including Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, ran to their stations and began preparing for whatever Lucy had planned.

"Keir, Hunter, Shock, Brian, Wendy, Elsa, Opposers, Sky Siblings and Shadow and Light twins, you'll be first but following me. Everyone else, follow your formations!" the called slayers ran to their positions as Lucy opened a portal to a dark and treacherous world. Natsu and Gajeel, slightly fuming from not being chosen on first line, gulped loudly as they saw the portal in front of them and Lucy step in front of it.

"To my new slayers, this world is or was," Lucy's eyes began to tear up as she choked slightly on the burning lump in her throat, "the home to the fairies. I was just recently informed that Prince Edward sent some of his henchmen to destroy the fairies. We are going in today to rescue the survivors who have taken refuge in the queens' castle."

"Lucy-"Keir tried to lay a hand on Lucy's shoulder, who immediately shrugged it off and walked into the portal.

Natsu stared as Keir silently walked next to Lucy, giving her a hard look and grabbing her hand, before speaking, "Lucy, you can never push any of us away! If you're in pain, all of us are in pain! You don't need to hide from us!"

Natsu stared in amazement as Lucy gave him a small smile and whispered quietly, "I know."

Everyone quickly felt the grief slightly wash away and some hope slowly fill them as they finally passed through the portal and they saw the destroyed world of the fairies. Small houses lay destroyed and scattered across the soft dirt as they passed by, the sound of leaves crunching and a dry wind whispering in their ears was the only thing they could hear. Everyone nearly gagged as they saw the mutilated bodies of fairies at their feet and the silver blood glistening with its freshness in the light that passed through the thick clouds. Soft sobs could be heard from Lucy as they all passed the ruins of a town and the bodies of hundreds of fairies. Grief and loneliness and _Rage _all washed into their hearts as they saw the corpses of a dead child being held by its mother near a man who seemed to be crawling to them, but was killed before he made it. Finally, the slayers could see the burning castle in the distance and they each called forth wings that sprouted from their backs and flew.

As they flew, farms and fields were burning and salt seemed to be sprinkled across the land. Houses lay destroyed and small carriages and wagons could be seen burning on the roads. When they finally made it to the castle, Lucy stood in front of the gates and stared and shook with both tears and rage.

'THIS IS WAR MY DEAR QUEEN LUCY! I HAVE RAZED AND SALTED THE LANDS OF YOUR BELOVED FAIRIES!' was written in silver blood on the walls and bodies were pinned with arrows on the wall, their guts and hearts ripped out and placed in stakes. Lucy immediately brought down the bodies slowly as she recognized her most loved fairy.

"T-Thalia, sweetie….." Lucy shook as some fairies began to walk out of the castle and a fairy with what seemed to be expensive gowns walked out covered in soot and blood. **(AU: if you don't remember who Thalia is, check Chapter 2)**

"I am sorry Queen Lucy, I failed to protect my subjects and our treaty," the fairy bowed down in front of Lucy as the fairies behind her bowed down as well.

"Stand up my subjects! Prince Edward of the Demon World has betrayed my treaty with his father! He has razed and salted our lands! He has thrown the spear of war! As of this moment, we are now at war with Prince Edward and his rebel group. I will speak to his father but I promise you know, PRINCE EDWARD WILL FALL AT MY HAND AND HE WILL PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!" Lucy roared as she cradled Thalia in her arms and the fairies stared at her with hope and exhaustion.

"Queen Lily, I would like to speak to you in private about accommodations for your fairies and the safety and peace I hope to bring to you," Lucy gently wrapped Thalia's body in her scarlet scarf and gently handed her to the fairies, "Slayers, please help the survivors to the castle and please take them to Grandeeny. She will know what to do. Keir, Hunter, Rebecca, David, come with me."

Lucy and the rest quickly walked into the castle as everyone else walked up to the slayers and walked into the portal Tiffany mad.


End file.
